<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by Irathgo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031025">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irathgo/pseuds/Irathgo'>Irathgo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Heroes [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallen Heroes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloody Hands, Dragged away, Fallen Heroes, Gen, OC, Whump, being shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irathgo/pseuds/Irathgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Heroes [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dragged Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, everyone hands up and mouths shut!"</p><p>Tyler's first reaction was to spun around, ready to attack. </p><p>"Master Tyler" Arthur said, catching the young man's shoulder "You cannot do anything reckless"</p><p>Tyler froze, his hands clenching into firsts as he pulled back his power.  Arthur was right, if he attacked now, he'd put everyone, Arthur and everyone else in the bank, in danger.  It would give away his identity, not something that would be good for his health.  </p><p>"Take it easy, Master Tyler" the old man said quietly, placing a slight pressure on the young man's shoulder before he nodded slightly.  </p><p>"I know, Arthur.  I get it" he said through clenched teeth, slowly relaxing his fists "If I fight, they will know who I am.  Then we will be in a lot of trouble and everyone in here will be in constant danger because they know something they shouldn't.  I will either have to kill them or constantly protect them and hope they don't tell the annoying ones"</p><p>Arthur sighed and nodded.  He could hear the annoyance and frustration in Tyler's voice.  The young man wanted to help.  He wanted to do something, but couldn't.  </p><p>Tyler's shoulders relaxed slightly, in an attempt to look less threatening.  The robbers spread out through the room, weapons pointed at the other civilians, causing Tyler's blood to start boiling.  It was going to be hard to stay calm and control himself if they did anything to the civilians.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Tyler looked around, eyes searching for something, anything that might help them to resolve the situation with having to fight.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He couldn't see anything.</p><p>There was nothing.</p><p>They were stuck.</p><p>Stuck until one of the heroes came to their rescue.  And he hated that.  Hated that he had to rely on Danielle and the others.  </p><p>"Alright... " one of the robbers said and gestured with the gun "All of you.  This side!"</p><p>Tyler stood unmoving until Arthur squeezed his shoulder again.  He glanced at the old man and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before nodding.  </p><p>Slowly everyone moved to where the robber pointed.  There was a shocked and terrified silence between the people.  The feeling cause the hair on Tyler's arms to stand up.  A shiver ran down his spine.  </p><p>"I don't like this" he said quietly under his breath, making sure that only Arthur could hear him, as they moved to where the robbers showed them "There's something wrong here.  They could have cleared the bank already, they are stalling.  Danielle and the others should have arrived by now"</p><p>"Do not let that distract you, Master Tyler"</p><p>"I know, but we..."</p><p>"HEY!  You two, shut the hell up!"</p><p>Tyler's head snapped up and for a moment he had to fight the urge to step forward.  Arthur's hand on his shoulder was the only thing that kept him from lashing out.  His hands balled into fists as he looked away, glaring down at the ground.  </p><p>"Breathe, Master Tyler" the old man said softly and Tyler took a deep breath, slowly relaxing his hands again.</p><p>One of the robbers walked over to the small group of hostages.  A child started crying.  Someone tried hushing the child.  </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Tyler watched the robber as he stopped in front of the woman that stood next to him.  She was also crying.  The tears running down her cheeks, sobbing quietly.  </p><p>"Keep quiet!" the robber yelled in her face, causing her to flinch as he grabbed her by the throat.  </p><p>Before Tyler's mind caught up with his body, his hand already clenched around the man's wrist.  "Let her go" he said quietly "Leave the woman and children alone"</p><p>The robber turned to Tyler, a sneer forming on the man's face.  "Looks like we have a hero" he said "I don't like heroes.  And I don't like the looks of you"</p><p>He let go of the woman as Tyler let go of his wrist and stepped forward, grinning.  "You need to be taught a lesson" he said, backhanding Tyler through the face, before grabbing the front of his shirt and dragged him away from the group "Trouble makers like you needs to be dealt before they get any bright ideas"</p><p>Tyler did not fight back.  If he did, he wouldn't be able to stop, so he allowed the man to force him to his knees. </p><p>The robber grabbed Tyler's hair, pulling his head back.  "I'm going to enjoy this..." he hissed. </p><p>"Sir, please let the boy go" Arthur's voice sounded from behind them.</p><p>Tyler felt a shiver run down his spine.  No, he was not going to let anything happen to the old man.  Not after everything he'd done for him. </p><p>The robber looked back at Arthur.  "WHat?"</p><p>"He did not mean anything by what he said" Arthur continued "Please forgive him"</p><p>"ARTHUR!" Tyler snapped. </p><p>The robber looked back at Tyler and froze.  The young man was looking at him.  The blue eyes were cold, gleaming with a warning that if he touched the old man he'd be dead.  With a snarl, the man threw Tyler down to the ground, kneeling with one knee on his back.  </p><p>Before anyone could say a word, the man started slamming Tyler's face into the floor, digging painfully into the young man's back with his knee.  </p><p>Pain exploded in Tyler face and he had to blink away the tears, staring down at the floor and the blood dripping down.  Before he could register what happened, his head was slammed down again and again and again, until he couldn't breath anymore.</p><p>A voice called out and the motion stopped.  </p><p>Tyler just slumped to the ground, gasping, coughing, struggling to breathe through the blood that ran down his face.  </p><p>"Get up!" another voice snapped.</p><p>Slowly Tyler pushed himself up and spit out some of the blood.  His vision blurred as he sat up, nearly crumbling again.  He couldn't breath through his nose anymore, there was no doubt about it that it's broken. </p><p>A sharp pain shot through his side as the tip of a heavy boot caught him in the ribs.  He could feel the bones snap and he collapsed back onto the ground. </p><p>Shouts rang over his head, but all that he could thing of was the blinding pain in his chest as the second blow fell.  So he curled up on his side, arms protecting his ribs.  The blows kept on falling until he was gasping, coughing up even more blood. </p><p>He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw shut when the blows finally stopped.  Power burned beneath his skin, begging to be let out.  A quiet chuckle in the back of his mind, egging him on to kill the robbers, causing him to consider attacking the bank robbers right there. </p><p>"I said, get up!"</p><p>Tyler's eyes snapped open.  His power rippled around him for a split second before he was able to push it back again.  Slowly he pushed himself up.  His head swam, pain pulse through his chest and face and arms.  The room turned and he nearly collapsed again, but a hand roughly grabbed his shirt and dragged him back to the others. </p><p>He stumbled and strong arms caught him, gently lowering him to the ground, so he could sit down. </p><p>"Are you alright, Master Tyler?" Arthur's voice asked. </p><p>Tyler's eyes finally focused and he sat up, holding his ribs with one hand and wiped the blood from his face with the hem of his shirt.  "I'm fine" he growled quietly, dangerously "Don't worry.  I'll be fine.  Just so you know.  I'm going to rip them apart the first chance I get"</p><p>He almost flinched at the slight slur in his words.  His eyes watching the bank robbers with barely controlled fury.</p><p>"As long as you are careful, Master Tyler" Arthur said and handed him a handkerchief to hold against his mouth and nose.  </p><p>"Aren't I always?" Tyler hissed, eyes narrowed at the robbers.</p><p>"That's why I say"</p><p>Tyler didn't reply.  He just breathed through his mouth, through clenched teeth, eyes following the robbers.  All he could smell was blood, tasted it in his mouth, felt it warm and thick on his skin.  </p><p>Cold fury against the robbers burned through him.</p><p>***</p><p>Chaos erupted inside the bank when the heroes finally showed up.  </p><p>Tyler stepped in front of Arthur, making sure to keep the old man out of the line of fire.  Movement caught his eye, and he snarled as one of the robber grabbed a hostage, using the woman as a human shield against Danielle and the others.</p><p>With a flick of his wrist, he allowed his power to flow through him.  He had to be careful.  If would be easy for him to be outed as the NightAngel at the moment.</p><p>"Arthur" he said, keeping his eyes on the devolving scene in front of him "Get the rest of them out of here"</p><p>"Yes, Master Tyler" the old man said and started moving.  </p><p>Tyler's attention snapped back to the woman.  He had to be fast, the chaos was too much, someone was going to get hurt if they don't stop it soon.  If only the throbbing in his head would stop, he'd be able to think more clearly. </p><p>He reached out with his power, a shield formed between the woman and the bank robber, wrapping the woman safely in his shield.  A flash of white hot pain shot through his head and he almost lost his concertation.  </p><p>"Master Tyler" Arthur's voice suddenly said from next to him, but it sounded far away.  </p><p>Tyler clenched his jaw against the pain in his body.  "Arthur.." he hissed and shook his head slightly to try and clear his thoughts "I'm fine"</p><p>The old man placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder.  "Everyone is out" he said "It just us remaining"</p><p>Tyler nodded and made a small motion with his hand.  The bank robber that tried to take the woman hostage, flew back and he dropped his shield.  He looked around tiredly, the scene in front of him sent shivers down his spine.  There was something about it that made him feel cold, that something's about to go wrong.</p><p>"Master Tyler..."</p><p>Tyler froze.  Everything happened in slow motion.  He couldn't move.  Only watch as it happened, frozen in place.  </p><p>The gunshot echoed loudly in his ears.  For a second he thought he could feel the pain of the bullet ripping through his body.  Then he spun around, eyes going wide.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no... please..." he whispered "Arthur..."</p><p>A shocked silence sounded through the bank.  </p><p>"...master Tyler..."</p><p>Tyler finally managed to draw in a breath, stumbling towards Arthur and sank to his knees next to the old man.  He struggled to breathe properly, almost like he was being strangled.  Frantically he pressed his hands against the wound in the old man's chest.  </p><p>The colour was so bright.  </p><p>His hand trembled so badly.</p><p>They did not want to work correctly.</p><p>"...it's alright, Tyler..."</p><p>Tyler startled as if the old man's voice was a physical blow.  His eyes did not want to focus.  All he could see was the red liquid on his hands and Arthur's chest.  </p><p>"Get a medic here, NOW!" a voice called out.</p><p>"I'm so sorry..." Tyler whispered "...Please... please don't leave me... I'm so sorry..."</p><p>Hands touched his arms, gently trying to pull him again.  "Let me GO!" Tyler snarled, nearly losing his control over his power, roughly pulling away. </p><p>The hands did not let go of him, pulling him away again.  He kept on fighting against them.  He wouldn't let them them take Arthur.  </p><p>"The medical team is here.  You need to let them work" a familiar voice said "You need to let them do their job, Tyler"</p><p>The words did not make any sense to him.  They were just a jumble of words.  </p><p>A hand gently touched Tyler's face, wiping away the tears that he did not know were running down his cheeks.  </p><p>"Sky..." </p><p>Tyler blinked at Arthur, swallowing.</p><p>"Sky...  It's alright... my boy..."</p><p>Tyler startled, his attention slipping for a moment, giving the hands a chance to pull him from the old man.  They grabbed his arms, dragging him back.  It took him a moment before he realised what happened.  </p><p>Immediately he started fighting them again.  </p><p>"NO!  Let me go!" he screamed, struggling against hands holding him back, reaching towards the old man  "DON"T!  ARTHUR!"</p><p>"Tyler!  Calm down" the familiar voice said "The medics will take care of him.  They will make sure he's alright"</p><p>Tyler's eyes snapped towards the owner of the voice.  It took him a moment before he managed focus on the young woman in front of him.</p><p>Danielle.  </p><p>"No..." he gasped, eyes flickering to where the medics were raking care of Arthur before turning to his own blood covered hands.  He blinked a few times.  "I..." he started, his hands starting to tremble "...No, please... Let me go..."</p><p>Danielle tilted her head slightly, smiling softly.  "It's alright, Tyler.  Your friend will be alright" she said kindly.</p><p>The hands let go of him and he sank to the ground.  He pulled his knees up to his chest.  All he could do was stare out at nothing, hands trembling, struggling to drew in enough air.</p><p>"Do you want to follow them?"</p><p>Tyler flinched before blinking up at Danielle.  "What...?"</p><p>Danielle smiled at him.  "Come on.  I'll take you to the hospital" she said softly "You can see for yourself that your friend is alright"</p><p>Slowly Tyler got to his feet.  The world around him turned and tilted.  A hand caught his elbow, allowing him to lean on her.  "There you go" she said softly "Just breath deeply alright?"</p><p>Tyler just stared down at the ground as he stumbled along next to Danielle.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a while for Tyler before he managed to collect his thoughts again.  The clear memory he had, was of a gun shot, blood and Arthur going down.  It was the blood.  So bright on his hands.  </p><p>He blinked a few times, looking down at his hands.  Clean.  His hands were clean.  There was no blood on his hands anymore.  </p><p>Something happened.  He knew that something happened in between the blood and now, but he couldn't remember what it was.  Slowly he looked up from where he sat on the floor.  There were machines that stood all around the bed.  It made his blood run cold and he shivered.  </p><p>It made him feel sick and he pulled his legs up, hugging them to his chest.  For a moment it felt like he couldn't breath.  </p><p>After a few minutes, he slowly got up from the floor.  The world turned and Tyler stumbled to the bed, grabbing it to stay on his feet.  His eyes flickered to the figure in the bed and he felt like choking again.  </p><p>"Arthur...?" he whispered, voice hoarse and broken. </p><p>He reached out towards the old man with one trembling hand.  for a moment he just stared at the limb almost like it betrayed him in some way.  </p><p>"I'm sorry..." he whispered, shaking his head "I couldn't...  There was nothing...  I couldn't..  do... anything..."</p><p>Tyler let out a pained groan as he sank to his knees, finally breaking down.  He couldn't take it anymore, holding the bed as if it was the only real thing in the world.  The tears just wouldn't stop.  </p><p>"I'mso.sorry.Ididn't do.anything..." he cried, between gasps.  His chest felt constricted and he couldn't breathe anymore.  It hurt.  His chest hurt and he couldn't breathe.  </p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>Tyler ignored the voice, shaking his head.  "No... no... Just.. leave.." he muttered, resting his forehead against the bed "Go away...  Please... Leave... me.. alone..."</p><p>The voice disappeared.  Sounds came from outside before disappearing again for a moment.  Other voices spoke again, but he just blocked them out, pushing it to the back of his mind.  </p><p>Something touched his shoulder, pulling him away from the bed.  </p><p>Tyler reacted on instinct.  He grabbed the wrist, twisted to his feet and threw the person into the wall behind him, before he froze in his tracks.  </p><p>"Tyler" a voice hissed.</p><p>He blinked.  It took him a moment to focus his eyes on person he just threw into the wall.  Danielle.  He clenched his jaw, hands balled into fists as a cold fury burned in his chest.  It took everything he had to keep the NightAngel under control.</p><p>"What do you want?" he snarled, barely in control.  </p><p>"I just wanted to make sure you are alright" Danielle said, as she got to her feet "I heard about what happened"</p><p>"I don't need your help, nor sympathy or anything else" he snapped, feeling himself shaking "So just leave me alone"</p><p>Danielle watched him for a moment, her eyes filled with worry.  "Tyler..." she started.</p><p>"Get out, Danielle" he snarled and pointed at the door "Get out and leave me alone!"</p><p>She hesitated.  "Look I'm sorry about what..." she started.</p><p>"I said get out!" Tyler yelled, his voice rose and pain ripped through his chest.  He could taste blood again as his vision blurred.  </p><p>"Dammit Tyler!" Danielle finally snapped "I'm just trying to help you"</p><p>"I don't NEED your HELP" Tyler all but screamed at her, his voice breaking at the end.  He couldn't keep it together any more, she had to leave "Now get out!"</p><p>Danielle bit her lip before she nodded and left the room.  </p><p>Tyler sank to his knees, gasping for breath.  One hand clutched his chest as he struggled to breath.  He tried wiping the tears away, but they kept on falling.  Everything hurt so badly, he couldn't take it anymore.  He felt like he was losing his mind.  His body did not feel like it was healing.  </p><p>He shook his head.  "Arthur... what am I supposed to do?" he sobbed "I don't know... what to do...  Help me.."</p><p>***</p><p>Slowly Tyler walked through hall of the hospital without seeing anything.  </p><p>He should have been able to protect Arthur, but the one person that's been like a father to him was now hurt because of him.  If only he reacted faster, realised what was happening in time.  Maybe, maybe he would have been able to stop it.  </p><p>What was he going to do if Arthur didn't wake up?</p><p>Tyler foot caught on an uneven piece of pavement and he stumbled, pulled back to reality.  He did not even realise where was going, but he was standing in front of the mansion. </p><p>Home.  He walked all the way home without realising it.  </p><p>He froze in his tracks.</p><p>River.</p><p>He need to find River.  How could he have forgotten about the boy?  Just how terrible of a person was he?  Leaving the boy on his own?  Arthur would kill him if anything happened to River.</p><p>Slowly he stumbled up the road to the mansion.  When the enormous building finally came in to view he just stopped, his breath caught in his throat.  As he took another step forward, it suddenly felt like he had plunged into a thick watery darkness.  </p><p>The smell of blood filled his nose as he struggled to draw in another breath.  His ears rang loudly and his vision blurred.  </p><p>"Tyler?"</p><p>The voice ripped him back to reality as he startled and turned towards it.  When his eyes finally found the blond haired boy, he could just stare at him.  </p><p>"River..." he whispered and swallowed "I...  I'm Sorry..."</p><p>River frowned at him as he walked over, hands folded behind his head.  "The hell happened to you?" the boy asked "And where's the old man?  The two of you were supposed to be home hours ago"</p><p>Tyler stared down at River, his hands clenched into fists as his legs just gave in under him and he sat down on the ground.  </p><p>"Hey!  What's wrong with you?" River asked as he walked up to Tyler "Are you alright?  You don't look so good"</p><p>Tyler rubbed one hand over his face while pressing the other against his chest.  His breathing hurt again.  "I'm...  I'm alright...  I think" he started and swallowed "There...  there was a..."</p><p>River's eyes narrowed at Tyler.  "What happened to your face?"</p><p>"It's..." he started.</p><p>"If you say it's nothing, I'm going to punch you" River said, sounding much less threatening than he normally would have.</p><p>Tyler stared at him for a moment before he nodded, not saying anything again.  Slowly he got back onto his feet.  </p><p>The ringing in his ears before worse and his vision blurred, the world turned.  His vision blackened at the edges, fading out.  Hands caught his arms, keeping him from crumbling to the ground. </p><p>It took Tyler a while before he became aware of what was going on around him again.  Through the haze and ringing, he could hear River cussing like a sailor, spoke a few words, but mostly just cussing and growled.  Somewhere in the mix he could even make out Annabell's voice.  </p><p>The words just did not want to make any sense to his confused thoughts.  </p><p>River groaned under the older boy's weight as he struggled to get Tyler into the mansion.  He barely managed to get Tyler onto the couch in the living room, before sinking to the floor, exhausted.  </p><p>"Hey, Bell" he said, glancing on the barely conscious Tyler "Do you know what the hell is going on with Ty?"</p><p>There was silence for a moment.  "I am searching the database now for any reports..." Annabell's voice paused for a moment "Oh... well that explains things..."</p><p>"And?  What is it?" River asked, looking at Tyler again.  The older boy's face was white as a sheet, he breathed through his mouth since it looked like he nose was broken and reset, hopefully at a hospital.  Above his right eye was a barely healing cut, as well as bruises over his cheekbone and a black eye.</p><p>It looked like his face was slammed into a wall.  Multiple times.  Very violently.</p><p>One thing was for sure, Tyler got into a fight.  And something messed with his head.  And on top of everything, Arthur was gone.  </p><p>Shaking his head he walked to the kitchen, got a bowl of water and cloth before walking back to the living room and Tyler. </p><p>"It seems someone attacked the bank" Annabell said and River froze.</p><p>"Wait?  The bank?" he asked "The bank that Arthur and River went to?"</p><p>"Yes...  There was a shooting, with four people injured" the AI paused "Oh no wonder he's in such a state.  Arthur's one of the people that got injured"</p><p>River's eyes widened and he almost choked.  "WHAT?" he yelled, dropped the bowl, looking at Tyler when other guy flinched at the noise, but did not respond otherwise.  </p><p>"Arthur is in the hospital, in critical condition" The AI said "A gunshot wound to the chest.  According to the report, Tyler was near him when the incident happened"</p><p>River looked over at Tyler again.  Now the other guy's condition made a lot more sense.  If Arthur got injured while Tyler was with him, of cause he was going to blame himself for it.  Even if he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. </p><p>"Oh, that makes a lot of sense now..." he whispered.</p><p>Slowly he picked up the bowl, putting it on the coffee table before turning to Tyler, kneeling next to the couch.  "Hey, Ty?" he asked, shaking Tyler's shoulder slightly "How are you feeling?  Are you alright?"</p><p>Tyler's eyes flickered open for a moment, struggling to focus on River.  They looked confused and scared.  </p><p>"River..." he muttered, for a moment his eyes cleared and it looked like he finally woke up "I'm sorry..."</p><p>The boy just stared at him, eyes wide.  That was the second time today that Tyler said I'm sorry.  The NightAngel did not apologise.  Tyler barely apologised for anything short of killing someone.  </p><p>"He must be really upset about what happened" River said softly as Tyler's eyes flickered closed again "He hates apologising.  For anything"</p><p>Alarms went off.  Tyler flinched and whimpered.  River looked around, blinking.  "Bell!  What's going on?" he asked.</p><p>Tyler whimpered again before he let out an ear piercing scream, his hands going to his ears as he curled up on his side.  Blood started dripping from his nose as he started gasping for breath.  </p><p>"There's intruders on the grounds, near the NightAngel bunker" Annabell's voice said "They are headed towards the house.  River please take Tyler to the save room.  He is in no condition to be fighting anyone"</p><p>River flinched when a hand suddenly touched his shoulder.  It took him a few seconds before he realised that Tyler's stopped screaming.</p><p>There was blood on the hand and he could feel it trembling on his shoulder.  Tyler's other hand was still pressed against his head, his eyes a strange shade of blue that River had never seen before.  </p><p>"Help me... up" Tyler muttered, struggling to keep his eyes open.</p><p>River sighed, nodded and quickly helped Tyler to his feet.  The older guy leaned heavily on him, trembling.</p><p>It did not look like he would even be able to stand on his own, let alone fight anyone.  Tyler knew that there was something wrong with him, his mind was in so much chaos that he would not be able to access the NightAngel powers.  Hopefully the chaos in his mind was the only reason his wounds weren't healing.  </p><p>The two moved towards the door, until he finally stopped, unable to keep on moving.  </p><p>"Go..." Tyler muttered, slowly pulling away from River "I'll be... Alright..."</p><p>River growled something under his breath.  "Don't you even think about it" he snapped, turning to Tyler "Your stupid ass can barely stand.  Now you want to fight whoever is trying to get into the house"</p><p>Tyler closed his eyes for a moment.  The throbbing in his pain head was still there, making it hard to think clearly, to plan.  He could barely draw in a proper breath.  </p><p>No.  He had to protect River.  Somehow.  But he couldn't even protect Arthur, how was he supposed to protect the boy?</p><p>Arthur.</p><p>"Please..." he whispered.</p><p>River glared daggers at him.  "Just how stupid do you think I am?" he growled "There's not way that I'm leaving you here"</p><p>"River...  Please..."</p><p>River swore under his breathe when he noticed the blood dripping from Tyler's ears.  </p><p>"Bell...  Stop... Please...  Turn it... off" Tyler moaned.  The alarms stopped and he breathed out.</p><p>Both flinched when the door banged open.  River growled and stepped in front of Tyler as a group of men entered.  </p><p>"What do you want?" the boy snapped, causing Tyler to flinch at the noise again.  </p><p>"So...  This is where that old man lives" one of the men said, ignoring River and focusing on Tyler "With two brats it seems.  One turning out to be the trouble maker.  We should have killed you when we had the chance"</p><p>Tyler stared at them, unseeing.</p><p>"Hey!  I'm the one talking to you!" River snapped, hands balled into fists "You leave my brother alone if you know what's good for you"</p><p>The men laughed.</p><p>One of them stepped forward, casually walking over to River.  The boy just glare dagger at them, ready to fight.  </p><p>"Why don't we have some fun?" the man asked, tilting his head "Since your brother kind of ruined our fun today"</p><p>"River...." Tyler muttered, dull eyes looking at the younger boy.</p><p>"No!" River snapped "You need to shut up, you idiot"</p><p>Tyler's eyes widened slightly before he groaned, eyes rolling back as he crumbled to the ground.  River screamed as he shot forward, attacking the men.  </p><p>The last thing Tyler could remember was seeing River attack the intruders.  </p><p>NO! </p><p>He had to top River.  He needed to protect him.  This couldn't happened.  Not again.  He was not going to fail again.</p><p>Please...</p><p>He couldn't take it any more.  </p><p>Not again.</p><p>Please... Stop...</p><p><em>'Give it back'</em> he snapped at the Demon <em>'You have to give it back to me'</em></p><p>The Demon laughed in the back of his mind.  That THING was enjoying his pain and suffering.  It liked hearing him beg.</p><p>
  <em>'I said...  GIVE IT BACK NOW!'</em>
</p><p>He could feel the Demon flinch at the scream, before its presence disappeared.  As the Demon disappeared, Tyler could feel his strength slowly coming back, his body starting to heal.</p><p>He blinked a few times, clearing his vision.</p><p>The first thing he saw, burned fury, red hot through him.  The leader of the intruders had River lifted of the ground, hand around his neck, choking the boy.</p><p>River kicked out at the man while the others laughed. </p><p>Slowly Tyler's eyes drifted down to the floor.  This time he could barely control the cold rage that burned in him.  There was blood on the polished floor.  The dropped was to far away to be his and none of the intruders looked hurt, leaving only River. </p><p>"No more..." he whispered, slowly lifting his head.  His body hurt, like he just had a rough fight.  Something in his chest snapped.  Most likely his ribs snapping back into place.  Slowly he pushed himself up.  His head still felt foggy, but that should disappear in time as he continued to heal.</p><p>Movement caught his eyes and he looked up just in time to see River being thrown to the ground.  Not getting up again. </p><p>River groaned.  He didn't have the strength to get up again, but he had to.  He had to protect Tyler.  A kick landed on his ribs and pain shot through him.  With the second kick he felt something snap. </p><p>"...No more..."</p><p>The voice startled River.  It sounded like Tyler, but it couldn't be.  Tyler was in no condition to fight.  He was barely conscious. </p><p>"...not again..." the voice said, stronger this time "... never again..."</p><p>That was Tyler.  He could hear the fury in his voice.  It only ever sounded like that, when he decided to pick a fight.  The tone was dangerous, sending shivers down his spine.</p><p>"If you shitheads touch him one more time" Tyler's voice snarled and River managed to look over at him "I will rip your limbs from your body.  One by one"</p><p>River could just stare.  Tyler was slowly getting to his feet.  His hair fell over his face in a messy way, but he could feel the cold hatred radiating from him.  And it was terrifying.  </p><p>"You should have just stayed down Kid" the leader said.</p><p>A drop of blood dripped down to the floor as Tyler shoulder shook, as he laughed.  His head tilted slightly, hair falling back, revealing half of his face.  A gruesome sight.</p><p>The corner of his mouth were torn, pulled up into a sneer, revealing dangerous fangs sticking out from the torn flesh.  </p><p>"Who the hell gave you the right to come into my house" he started, slowly lifting his head "Attack my brother.  All that after just almost killed my butler.  For that I'm going ti kill every single one of you"</p><p>Without warning Tyler shot forward with a snarl.</p><p>He caught the leader by the throat and threw him into the wall next tot he door.  A kick sent the next man flying back through the open door.  He spun, slamming his elbow into another man's windpipe.</p><p>River just stared wide eyed as Tyler tore through the intruders, leaving each one in a pool of their own blood.  It took him a moment before he could put his finger on what bothered him about the fight.  About the way Tyler moved.</p><p>This was not his NightAngel style of fighting, not his street fighting style.</p><p>This was something new.</p><p>This was brutal.</p><p>Fury driven.</p><p>Murderous.  </p><p>As Tyler finished with the last man, he dropped the body without a care and walked over to River.</p><p>His clothes were torn and bloody.  Blood dripped from his hand.  Every visible injury were already healing.  The torn corners of his mouth already healed.  It seemed that the NightAngel was back.</p><p>River slowly sat up as Tyler knelt in front of him.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, gently.</p><p>The boy just stared at him as he nodded, unable to speak.</p><p>Tyler breathed out and without warning just slumped forward, causing River to jump.  The boy down at Tyler's black hair on his shoulder.  Seems like Tyler was completely exhausted.  </p><p>"I have informed the police about what happened here" Annabell's disembodied voice said "The footage of what happened have been deleted.  They've been told the NightAngel intervened and killed the intruders.  </p><p>River blinked and nodded.  </p><p>"Thank you... Bell" Tyler's voice whispered, slowly fading.</p><p>"Ty?" River asked, voice trembling "You alright?"</p><p>No answer.  Tyler was out cold, fast asleep.  His breathing still sounded slightly off, but with every breath it was sounded better.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>